Times Are Changing
by wereleopard
Summary: The Dr and Rose think about each other and what they mean to each other and is it more than friendship awful summary I know
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: Dr Who/Rose Tyler

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Up to the episode Daleks

1?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Feedback: Yes please not sure if I am going to continue on or just leave this as a one off.

**Times Are Changing.**

The Doctor sat alone the Daleks words echoing around in his mind the woman you love, the woman you love that was all his mind said. Did he love her? Of course he did they had been side-by-side and seen so much she was his friend, his companion. But did he love her as in lovers, as in wanting to hold her, to kiss her, to lay in bed next to her and never leave. The Doctor watched Rose in the distance as she stared across the vast land of this alien world. To him she was different from any companion he had ever had, but what made her different? It was something he couldn't put his finger on, it was a million things that made her Rose that was all, she was just Rose but she was not like anyone he had ever met. He had come back when they first met just to persuade her to come with him and then all those different thoughts when he thought he would lose her both his hearts had stopped beating.

A smile reached his face; his 'fantastic' grin appeared. He did love her; this was something new for him. He should tell her and then, then what his smile faded what if she didn't feel the same he was older than she was, a lot older. He was a different species were they even compatible, where would it lead? What if they got bored of each other?

His mind sped over a thousand scenarios, his mind was in a world of its own and he didn't realise that Rose had made her way back over to him.

Rose smiled as she walked towards the Doctor she was glad that she made that instance decision as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and ran into the TARDIS and left on a journey that she could never have imagined and was glad she had seen the end of the world, she had met Charles Dickens, met the last human, or so Cassandra thought, she had seen aliens the like that no one could imagine. But the thing she was most grateful for was meeting the Doctor even if had just been for a couple of minutes it would have changed her life forever and she would have always remembered him. How did she feel about him? He was good looking there was no doubt about that, he had lovely eyes, those kinds of eyes she could just stare at forever, and the ones you could drown in? And his smile, her own smile appeared as she thought about it he loved dangerous things, or things of the unexpected kind he was like a little boy with a new toy every time he stepped out of the blue box. But she did find herself thinking about him all the time and it was not in a platonic kind of way, it was probably just a crush he was unlike any man she had ever met, he was an alien but there was just something about him that called to her. She reached where he was sitting and smiled down at him as he smiled at her.

"Hey." They both said together as the looked into each others eyes and both realising something had changed but not sure what and whether it was good or not.


	2. Finding Out More

Times Are Changing

Chapter 2

Finding out More

The Doctor stood as Rose stopped in front of him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Rose". "Doctor" they said at the exact same time.

Slowly their faces were getting closer to each other without realizing it.

"Rose, Doctor." Said a male voice from inside the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor jumped away from each other like they had been scolded and just then Adam walked into view. "Hey I was just wondering what was going on?" He asked uncertainly. He liked Rose, he liked her a lot but he was not sure about the Doctor and the two of them seemed very close and at times he felt as if he were butting in on something. He mentally shook his head; Rose wouldn't like a man like that he was too serious and very overprotective of her.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Rose and she laughed. It was hard for Rose to remember a time when the Doctor had not been in her life and she had not been traveling through time. When she went to visit home last time and her mother thought she had been gone for 12 months it felt like a dream and not her real life. She didn't think she could go back to that and she couldn't imagine her life without the time lord and the TARDIS had become home, more then she could have ever imagined.

The Doctor couldn't believe that they took Adam with them, the things he would do for Rose. He shook his head and saw Rose look at him quizzically, he just grinned at her and headed into the TARDIS not even looking to see if the others were following him, but he knew they were.

Rose smiled as she walked in and headed for her room, and Adam followed her the Doctor watched and frowned.

"Hey Rose?" He called out as she walked into her bedroom.

Rose turned and smiled. "Yeah what is it?"

"Why do you put up with him?" Adam asked curiously he wanted to get to know her better.

Rose looked at him confused. "Why do I put up with who?"

"The Doctor?"

"I don't put up with him, he's my friend." She didn't understand why Adam was talking like this, he didn't know either of them that well and she was not sure were this conversation was going and had no idea if she was going to like it. She glanced behind Adam to make sure the Doctor was not around she didn't want him upset.

TBC


	3. Problems Ahead

Times Are Changing

Chapter 3

Problems Ahead

"But why I mean you two are so different he closed the door on you he different save you." Adam said trying to understand.

"He did what he had to otherwise more people would have died. He had to make a hard decision and I know how hard it was for him." Rose didn't understand why he was being like this. He didn't know the Doctor he didn't know her either.

"You must be alone all the time with just him." Adam said as he reached over and touched her arm gently.

Rose looked at him and where he was touching her. "Adam what are you talking about I have never been bored with the Doctor he has told me so many things and has shown me things that you could never have imagined. You don't know anything about him."

"But now you have someone your own age to talk to, to hang with. I am sure the Doctor wouldn't mind."

Rose pulled back from him, "I think you have the wrong idea about me."

Adam looked at her, he could see that she was confused but she would understand soon. She hadn't had company of her own age for a while and it would take time for her to adjust. He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and with a smile he walked away.

Rose touched her hand to her lips and wondered what the hell was going on Adam had definitely got the wrong idea about her. She needed to tell the Doctor. Heading back to the control room she stopped suddenly what the hell was she going to tell him? How would he react the Doctor would go mental, he would totally flip? She couldn't tell him, she was going to have to sort this out with Adam herself and make him understand that she was not interested him in that why. And there was no time like the present.

"Adam." She called out as she walked over to his room. "We need to talk?"

Adam looked out of his room with a smile on his face he knew she would come around at some point but he didn't think it would be this quick. "Come in Rose. What would you like to talk about?"

"Uhhh Adam I think you have the wrong idea about me. I mean I know I helped you and asked the Doctor to take you with us but that was because you wanted to see the stars and I know what it is like for me, it is truly amazing." Rose tried to explain hoping that he would understand.

"You don't mean that Rose. It's going to take sometime for you to get used to this, for being used to have someone your own age."

Rose groaned. "For someone who is supposed to be a genius you surely are stupid. I am not interested in you. Get it. Don't ever bring this up again," She said and stormed off.

Adam watched her walk away confusion written all over his face. He was sure that she liked him and he really liked her. So there was only one thing left to do, a smile appeared on his face. He was going to win her over; she would fall in love with him. He would show her how smart he was and how funny, she would have no choice but to return them. Adam had to make a plan and eventually they would be together.

TBC


	4. Tension

Times Are Changing 

**Chapter 4**

**Tension**

Rose curled up in her bed, she was sure that the Doctor would have kissed outside the TARDIS if it hadn't been for Adam, she groaned at the thought of the newcomer, that was a huge mistake, she was not going to invite anyone to join them again and the Doctor better not either, well not without discussing it with her first. She just hoped that she had finally made Adam understand.

The Doctor walked around the console room, his eyes kept glancing towards the direction of Rose's room he wished that she would come out and join him so they could talk and he could annoy her and she would laugh at him. Her laugh was coming as essential as his two hearts and she owned both of them. He couldn't image his life without her, the TARDIS would be so empty, and it would be like a tomb. But he was older then she was, a lot older maybe someone like Adam would be perfect for her. He knew that she thought he was good-looking and he was smart. The Doctor punched the wall of the TARDIS in anger, he suppressed a scream of rage, and he choked it back down. He turned and slammed his back to the wall and slid down it, holding his head in is hands and since the Time War he once again felt truly alone.

Adam lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling he couldn't believe everything that had happened to him, he had been studying in England when he got the job in America, he was a genius and not afraid to tell people he did not see the point in hiding what he was. Handling all the alien items were amazing, he would sit outside and stare at the stars and dream of being among them. Imaging what the aliens looked like that had handled them. Some of the creatures he had an idea because there were heads and hands and well other things that he was glad he personally never had to touch. Then she came, like a light brightening up his little office and she never seemed bother about aliens, in fact, at times she seemed amused and now he knew why all the things that he had dreamt off she had been doing. The first time he saw her, he just knew that there was something special about her that there was going to be something special between them. He couldn't wait to woo her, to show her the true depth of his feelings. He had never believed in love at first sight but now he believed in everything too many things had happened to him for him not to. What was going to be his plan of attack? How was he going to win her over? His mind went over situations and scenarios a smile on his face. Slowly his eyes dropped until he was asleep and dreaming of a sweet Rose in his arms.

Rose just couldn't sleep her mind was on the Doctor, she loved when he smiled at her his eyes glittered with mischief and when he finds out that there could be danger and all he would say would be 'fantastic' but then he would reach out and take her hand. Those were the times she felt safest, that she knew he would do what he had to; usually it was to keep her safe or the entire planet. She had understood why the Doctor had closed the door on her and she was fine with it, but they had not actually talked about it. They hadn't had any time alone everytime she turned around Adam was there. Rose grinned suddenly as she wondered if the door of the TARDIS would open while they were going through time, it might be an interesting experiment she might mention it to the Doctor and see what he thinks.

"Doctor" she whispered softly.

Climbing out of the bed she hoped Adam was asleep and she could spend a little time with her friend. She went to his room first but he wasn't there frowning she started to search the TARDIS. Reaching the console she looked around as she was about to leave she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Doctor" she said with a cry and rushed to him. "What's wrong?" her voice full of worry. She noticed him rubbing his hand and saw the bruise coming up on it. "What the hell happened?" She pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the kitchen and grabbed eyes from the freezer and covered his hand.

The Doctor tried to pull away. "I'm fine Rose, I had a little accident. I'm just a little tired." He stood and walked away from her.

Rose stared at his back as he went to his room. Something was going on with him and she was going to find out what it was.

TBC


	5. Dreams

Times Are Changing.

Chapter 5

Dreams

The Doctor lay on his bed moving from side to side trying to get comfortable but he just couldn't, he picked up his pillow and punched it a little aggressively and slammed it back onto his bed and his head landing on it. Sighing deeply he stared up at the ceiling and all he could see was blackness. This is how the world felt without Rose in his life but what could he offer her, well yeah he could take her anywhere in the galaxy and anytime but what could he offer her as a man, he thoughts paused, he wasn't even human. That was a good start. Oh god what was he doing? He didn't deserve Rose, he was so thankful for her friendship he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by confessing his feelings and forcing her to leave. His mind was made up he was not going to tell her anything and they would continue on as normal, and one day she would meet someone who was right for her, the Doctors hearts dropped and that would be the day that he wished he'd died with the rest of his people. Breathing in and out slowly and deeply, relaxing his mind and trying to switch everything off and slowly he started to fall asleep and deep inside he could hear his hearts telling him that he was a fool not to tell Rose, and his head argued it was better to have her here as a friend, that was better than nothing and as the waking world disappeared around him he could hear his heart laughing at him and telling him he was a fool.

Rose sat in the control room for a little while longer her gaze had not left the spot that the Doctor had vanished through. "What the hell was all that about?" She mumbled. Something was seriously wrong with him and not in the usual way. Finally she got to her feet and headed back to her own room and crawled into bed. Her life had suddenly become like a soap opera, well and alien soap opera if they had one. She was in love with the Doctor and could not imagine her life without him, the Doctor had no romantic feelings for her and maybe she had given something away and that is why he was acting so weird and then there was Adam who she didn't know and at the moment didn't want to and he had romantic feelings for her and she thought going with the Doctor would have been the oddest thing that happened to her. Closing her eyes all she could see was an older man with sparkling eyes and a smile that could light up the world. A face that she wishes she could wake up to every morning, in the sense of waking up together in bed. Her and the Doctor in bed together. She wondered how he would be, How would he touch her? Would it be soft and gentle, would he? Her eyes popped open. "I wonder how much experience he'd had" A grin crossed her face. Were they even compatible? Not that it would matter she loved him for the man he was, but their were a few questions she wanted to ask and she could not wait to see his face when she did. He knew everything about her species but she knew next to nothing about him and his kind. She knew that his people died in the Time War against the Daleks and that he was 900 years old. That was not a lot of information they had to be some more things did he have friends, family? Her mind filled with thousands of questions that she wanted him to answer. Turning over she turned on a light grabbed a pencil and paper and started to write down all the questions that popped into her head. Once she had written them down she stared at her own hand, his hands were soft when they held hers, she wondered if they were soft in everything they did. Her head flopping back she groaned. "Oh god I am going sex mad." Closing her eyes she breathed slowly and deeply and so clearly she could see the doctor leaning towards her the were so close she could feel his breath on her face, she leaned forward wanting to close the distance she moaned in anticipation.

"Rose" a voice called out.

"Go away Adam. It's late and I'm tired." Why now? Her head screamed out.

"I just thought maybe we could." his words trailed off.

"Goodnight Adam." She said with finality.

"Sorry if I disturbed you Rose. We'll talk when you get up?" Adam said with a little boy tone.

"Yep, sure, whatever?" Rose replied absently her mind was already heading back to where she wanted to be, she settled against her cushions and let her mind wander.

TBC


	6. What's Going On?

**Times Are Changing**

**Chapter 6**

** What's Going On?  
**

Rose finally managed to go to sleep, she knew that she would only have a few hours sleep, she kept turning and tossing her mind had been racing over everything that had happened today. What was she going to do about Adam if he kept trying for a relationship? But the main question was what was she going to do about the Doctor? He had been acting weird ever since Adam had joined them, well weirder than normal. She dreaded going out of her room, she really did not want to speak to Adam, and she wished that her and the Doctor could spend sometime alone. She thought it would be fun to have someone else spending time with them but she was wrong, boy was she so wrong. Sighing she climbed out of bed as much as she would like to hide out all day, she couldn't either the Doctor or Adam.

It took a lot for her to actually leave her room, she dreaded going out and not knowing what to expect. She headed out and into the control room smiling as she saw the Doctor.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, she gasped as the Doctor turned and looked at her. It looked like he had not slept all night he looked ill. "Are you ok?" She asked and stepped forward touching his arm, and then he did something she wasn't expecting, he pulled away from her, Rose frowned what the hell was going on? Just as she was about to ask him who had to walk in, Adam. Rose groaned she really didn't want to talk to him now.

"Hey Rose" He said cheerfully. "Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and headed out of the control room. Rose was quick on his heels she had to find out what was going on with him before it caused any problems. Adam grabbed her hand and she pulled away. "Not know Adam I have to speak to the Doctor."

"But Rose." He stuttered.

"Not now I said." And with that she rushed out to follow the Doctor. She finally caught up with him in his room his back was to her. "Doctor" she whispered trying not to scare him, not wanting him to run.

"I'm sorry Rose I've tried so very hard." The words stumbled out of his mouth.

"Tried to do what?" She asked.

"To let you know, I thought with Adam here you would be happier he is your own age and you are attracted to him, but it's difficult to see him look at you, he does it all the time and I'm afraid that he will take you away from me. Even if you both stay you won't be here with me. Adam will always be around and I don't know if I am strong enough to deal with it. Oh Rose what am I going to do? I want you to be happy and I don't know how to do that."

Rose could not believe what she was hearing but she knew that the Doctor was scared and she didn't want to push him. They had to come together in their own time and now she knew that they would. Rose had not felt this secure and happy. She knew that the Doctor would not believe her that she was only saying things to make him happy. Her mind was made up she was going to prove to the Doctor how much she loved him and that there was no way she was ever going to leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere Doctor. You'll see everything will work out." With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked out plans forming in her mind maybe Adam would be useful but she had to make sure that the Doctor was in the same room so he would understand that she was no longer attracted to Adam that the man she wanted was a 900 year old alien that travelled in time in a blue police box and that meant only one person. "Fantastic." She whispered with a grin on her face.


	7. Together

Title: Times Are Changing  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Email: Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Summary: The Doctors and Roses feelings are growing but Adam wants her as well, who will finally win her heart,

Spoilers: Up to Daleks

Disclaimer: The characters in Dr Who are owned by the BBC. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: anywhere else please just let me know!

Feedback: Yes please!

Chapter 7

Rose walked backwards and forwards trying to figure out how to make the Doctor see that she was not interested in Adam. When it came to danger or world ending stuff he was on the ball but when it came to emotions and seeing what was right in front of him he was totally blind.

She walked into the control centre and watched the Doctor, Adam was hovering behind him. Rose could see that the Doctor was getting annoyed with him.

"If you want to know about Rose, ask Rose?" He growled.

Adam stepped back as if he had been hit.

"Ask Rose what?" She said announcing her presence in the room.

The Doctor glanced over at her and watched her smile light up her face as soon as their eyes made contact and automatically he replied to her smile with a grin of his own.

Adam shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other he was suddenly forgotten, it seemed as if they were in a universe of their own.

"Well Rose," Adam said suddenly.

Rose's smile faded just a little the doctors hearts' did a little jump with happiness, that bright smile was only for him. It made him feel as if his hearts were going to burst through his chest.

"Yes?" Rose asked patiently.

"Well I was wondering if you were seeing anyone and I thought maybe the next time we stop we could you know go out for a date." Adam stuttered nervously he could feel the glare from the Doctor on the back of his neck.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise she thought she had finally managed to make him understand that there could be nothing between the except friendship.

"I'm sorry Adam, but there is someone I really like and hope to go out with him on a date." She saw as Adam lowered her head she felt bad for him but she didn't want to give him false hope, but there was someone else who she did want to give hope to her eyes drifted to the Doctor and she was caught up in his eyes, like a fly on a web, a frown was on his face and she knew that he didn't understand. Rose smiled shyly at him trying to convey it was him she was talking about.

The Doctor's mind went blank, there was someone she was interested in, someone she wanted to go on a date with, he was searching through his memories trying to remember if she had more interest in anyone, but he couldn't come up with anything apart from Adam she spent all her time with him. He caught her looking at him and when the sweetest smile he had ever seen appeared on her face, his breath caught in his throat and realisation flowed through his veins. It was him she wanted to date him.

"Well let's stop somewhere shall we." As the Doctor was talking his intense blue eyes remained on Rose. "I know let's go to Adam's home, so he gets a chance to see his family you never know when the next time will be.

Rose liked the way the Doctor thought. "That's a great idea you can go and see your family Adam, the Doctor and I will take a look around and we can meet up later and go for a drink or something."

Adam looked at the Doctor warily, he didn't like this plan he was going to be separated from Rose how was he going to get her to fall in love with him if they were never alone, but she looked excited about him seeing his family, so if it made her happy then that is what he would do.

Rose and the Doctor stood and watched as Adam walked off.

"So what." The Doctor was not able to finish his sentence because Rose had pulled him into an alleyway.

Adam had turned to take once last glance at Rose before they all met up later that night and he saw the Doctor disappear into an alleyway, his eye brows furrowed in confusion. He ran to the start of the alleyway and peeked his head around the corner.

The Doctor willingly let her pull him into the dark alleyway, he wasn't sure why but he was sure she would let him know soon enough and she did.

Rose stopped suddenly turning to the Doctor she let her gaze roam over his muscular body, she wanted to run her hands all over him, wanted their bare skins to touch each other. His companion, his friend stepped for and ran her hands up his jumper, grabbed the top and pulled him down so she could wrap her arms around his neck and slowly so very slowly their mouths inched towards each other, until they finally touched it felt like forever, the kiss started of sweet, just a test, the tasting of each other and their mouths opened letting each others tongues enter, they explored each others mouths.

The doctor ran his hands down her back until he cupped her bottom and pulled her hard against him, she gasped and pulled away her eyes wide, her smiled wider.

"So we really should be doing this at the end of a date, what do you want to do now?" The Doctor asked her grinning.

"I don't care as long as I am with you." She replied laughing.

The two of them left the alley hand in hand and they never noticed the anger on Adam's face, the fury that raged inside of him. It wasn't fair, it should have been him and Rose and the Doctor and to go and ruin it.

The Doctor and Rose had a great day, they walked, talked ate and kissed she had never been so happy.

"I just need to get something, you head back to the Tardis Adam should be there soon and we don't want to leave him lurking outside now do we." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You've changed your tune about him." Rose said laughing.

"Of course I have, I have you my love." The Doctor said gazing at her his eyes darkening with desire.

"Ok see you soon." Rose stood on tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips and stepped away before they got carried away as they had every other time today.

Adam never went home, he went to the closest pub and started to drink heavily, his anger not dissipating but increasing with every second that passed. He stood outside the blue box and waited and waited.

Finally he saw the slender figure of Rose alone walking towards him with a smile on her face. That smile was for him his drunken state told him. The Doctor had forced her to kiss him; they could stay here together as soon as she reached him he knew what he was going to do.

Rose reached him she had tried to wipe the smile from her face but she couldn't it was stuck there and then the next thing she knew her back had been slammed against the Tardis and a very drunk Adam was forcing his mouth on hers, the stench of the alcohol was making her sick. She struggled to push him away; one hand found her breast and squeezed it. Panic screamed inside her mind, he had to stop, she had to stop him.

_Doctor please save me_ Her mind screamed but a moment later she was freed and could breath and a very angry Doctor stood there his usually warm blues eyes gazed coldly at the man who had tried to force himself on her.

"What do you think you were doing?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth.

"You took her from me, she was mine." Adam slurred.

"I was never yours and I told you time and time again I was not interested in you." She said angrily.

"No it was him, he brainwashed you." The young man said stubbornly but he remembered finally his lips on hers, the Doctor and Rose could see his haze shift to her mouth. Rose moved uncomfortably and that was it, that was all the Doctor could take he balled his hand up into a fist and threw a punch it landed square on his jaw and knocked Adam flat onto his bum.

The Doctor shook his head in disgust. "She never wanted you Adam you forced yourself on her."

He took hold of Rose's hand and they headed into the Tardis leaving Adam outside and alone, he heard the noise that meant that it was about to leave, they were leaving him behind, the Doctor's words echoed in his mind and tears fell from his eyes as he realised what he had done and what he had almost continued to do to someone he loved.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms while the young woman cried, the fear finally getting the better of her. She pulled back and looked into the face of the man she loved, concern covered every inch of her face.

"Take it away, take the memory away, replace it with something better." She whispered wanting to feel his lips on hers.

"Whatever you want." He whispered as he lowered his head, a smile gracing both of their faces and they knew that they would be together for a long time.

THE END


End file.
